My Hearts Betrayal
by Zamairiac
Summary: In a moment of weakness, all it can take is one person to break two hearts. And in this case...I broke hers. Princess Celestia X Human OC. Enjoy and tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I have no idea where this one shot came from, but my mind works in mysterious ways. I mean one day I'm writing Help Thy Lonely Soul and the next I'm writing down an idea that just came to me suddenly. **

**Crazy huh :P**

**Anyway I'm not sure if I'll ever spread out the details and make this a bigger story. Hell I might even re-write it someday so as to explain how this relationship came to be in full detail. **

**But for now here is this little one shot...I hope you like it :P**

**Help Thy Lonely Soul's next chapter will be up soon...maybe sooner XD**

**Begin!**

**My Hearts Betrayal**

"_How did this happen?"_

"_Why did it have to happen to me?"_

_"Why did I leave her all alone?"_

So many questions like these flow around my thoughts every day.

I suppose I should start at the beginning. It was funny enough at the start.

My name is Samuel Higgott. I'm currently twenty one and am living in a secluded part of Equestria, far away from the prying eyes of Canterlot and Ponyville. Far away from the girls, the Lunar Princess...and her.

My Celestia...my Tia.

It all started a little over a year ago. I was just typing away at my laptop, courtesy of my Dad who had lent it to me whilst I was recovering from surgery. Painful surgery mind you, I mean seriously I still remember waking up after the surgeons had attacked...sorry, healed my tailbone.

Yeah it hurt like a bitch. I couldn't type for ages and even as the weeks went by it remained agony to do much more then move around a bit, let alone walk.

Anyway I suppose I should explain some of the more important details of my past...well seeing as I can never go home, it brings me no fear to divulge this information. Equestria, the Princesses and the Mane Six. They all exist in my world as a show that was originally aimed at little girls, but like the rebels most Humans are, we decided to take an interest in the show ourselves and eventually became infatuated with it.

And thus clopping was born...ugh.

I still remember the shivers I got after my I caught my friend _looking_ at numerous pictures of Fluttershy in socks...I think the poor mare would have a panic attack if she ever saw that. And thus I keep my Laptop locked down at all times.

Yes I'm looking at you Pinkie Pie! I know you're watching me type this somehow...damn forth wall breaker.

Anyways there I was writing the sixth chapter for an exciting story that involved Nightmare Moon and a particular Human called Jason Storm. Oooh the gore that was involved in that chapter. I mean they're not evil or anything but everyone has a limit. Unfortunately I never did get to finish that chapter.

One second I was typing and next the power went out and the whole building shook...thankfully my buddy Microsoft Word autosaved. Anyway seeing as my Mom was out and my other siblings had gone off with their friends somewhere I held no fear that any of them were hurt. But being the curious guy I am, I decided to investigate what caused the mini quake.

Imagine my surprise when I found my house surrounded by rubble and colourful ponies that to be honest didn't really look like ponies at all. Their muzzles were too small for one and their expressions of sheer shock weren't something you'd expect to see on your average pony.

Especially when my mind was fervently trying to deny what my eyes were seeing.

To distract myself I looked around and quickly realized that my house and I had landed in what appeared to be a really big chamber. In fact as I noticed the empty throne a short distance away, I quickly summarised just were exactly I had crashed.

"What the...Um. Hello, are you alright?"

I looked to my right as I heard this question and nearly passed out in sheer surprise as I saw none other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walking over to me cautiously

My reaction?

I proceeded to slam the door, walk up to my bedroom and fall flat on my bed with my pillow over my head.

Yes I know it isn't really what you expected is it? I bet you expected me to attempt a conversation or...faint or something along those lines. But unlike most cliché fanfictions, I reacted like any sane person would if they saw the impossible.

Namely try to convince myself that it wasn't real.

Well...that didn't really work.

I heard the sound of clopping getting progressively nearer and the next thing I know there is something prodding my back.

"Art thou okay creature? Why hast thou put a pillow upon thine head?"

Okay it didn't take a genius to figure out who said that.

"Because this isn't real and I am comfortable." I replied dryly.

The "Prodder" giggled at my reply which was quickly followed up by another voice scolding her.

"Hush Luna, you're probably frightening it." Came a voice I recognised all too well.

I suddenly found myself being relived of my pillow and magically forced into a sitting position. It was then I saw the warm smile from Princess Celestia and the mischievous one from Princess Luna.

"Hello..." I said awkwardly.

"Hello." Celestia replied, smiling despite the almost crushing sensation of awkwardness in the room.

"You're in my house." I said needlessly.

"You're in my castle." She replied, a small but noticeable smirk on her muzzle.

I looked between the two sisters and put my hand on face, effectively facepalming.

"Celestia and Luna in my bedroom. I'm not sure if it's some clopper's fantasy or if it's just the universes way of trolling me." I muttered sarcastically.

"You know who we are?" Celestia asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously as I nodded. As well as pointedly ignoring Luna's giggling and quite mumbling of "He said cloppers. Haha."

"Yup. Where I'm from almost everyone knows who you are...it'll take way too long to really explain it though." I told them.

Celestia put a hoof to her forehead and rubbed it as she apparently considered her options. She then looked at me and smiled warmly, before lowering her horn to my head.

If the numerous fanfictions were anything to go by, this meant my privacy was about to be invaded...all of it.

And so it was. A flash of her horn and everything that had ever happened to me was instantly known to the Princess. I was a bit angry at that...but considering I sort of ruined her throne room I didn't argue about it.

Her expression when she pulled back and looked at me was...shocked, to say the least. She turned to her sister and apparently shared her new found knowledge with her.

And then Luna slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my sore cheek. The mare can really pack a punch.

"The Nightmare does not love! She ruins everything in her path!" She all but screamed at me.

Hmm I took a guess that she didn't exactly approve of one of my particular stories.

"Hey it's just an idea, a story. Chill out." I said, trying my hardest not to wither at her angry gaze.

It was only then that I really noticed Celestia looking at me...with a blush?

Oh God did she read...

"Ahem. I apologize on Luna's behalf. Nightmare Moon is still a...sensitive topic for her. However what you revealed to me is...astonishing, to say the least. That we only exist as fiction in your world, that magic is impossible and nopony is intelligent but your own species...Astonishing as I said."

She moved her head closer to mine and smirked as she continued talking.

"Come back to me? An interesting concept...one that would be quite popular if you published it here I imagine."

I could only stutter at this but quickly regained control of myself and just stopped talking.

"Actually I have a proposition for you, if you're interested." She said calmly, her unnerving gaze never leaving my own.

"Um okay. What are you proposing?" I asked curiously.

The Alicorn sat down on her haunches and stuck her hoof out for me to shake, talking as she did so.

"Well seeing as you destroyed half of my throne room, I was hoping you'd repay me by assisting me with a negotiation that I will unfortunately have to take elsewhere. I have absolute confidence that you will be able to assist me with it."

What?

Well to say I was surprised would be a teeny tiny understatement. I mean isn't this the part where she shoves me onto one of the Mane Six for no good reason other than to advance the stories plot...Okay I read way too much fanfiction.

"Um...I-"

"Excellent. I knew you would agree." She interrupted, shaking my hand vigorously whilst her sister merely giggled behind her.

Celestia really is a bloody troll by the way.

And so it was that thirty minutes later I found myself standing in some strange conference room that I had never seen in the show. There were numerous ponies opposite Celestia's stand, most of them being Unicorn's in some fancy getup.

Celestia had told me that they would be discussing the unimportance of them working together with Earth ponies. Something that I picked up more or less straight away as nothing more than petty racism.

And oh my sweet Jesus it was boring. Having to listen to this one particular Unicorn droning on and on about the "Filthy mud dwellers" and "Dirty foals" was one of the most painful experiences of my entire life.

Eventually I called the racist fucker out. I had a feeling that I wasn't really supposed to interrupt him...but he was SERIOUSLY annoying. And I laid everything I had on that motherfucker. I told him about how my world used to be abnormally racist, not giving the same rights to different colored people simply for the fact that they weren't white. And then I completely showed him up by informing him that ever since their rights were changed... equalized to everyone else that we had advanced much quicker than we did originally. Of course I may or may not have been making it up as I went along, history never was my favorite topic at school.

But none the less the Unicorn shut up and was quickly outvoted by the majority.

Earth ponies One. Racist Unicorn Zero.

I walked out the room with Celestia and it was only as we flew off on her chariot that she allowed herself to explode into a laughing fit.

"T-That was t-the most entertaining t-thing I have ever seen." She gasped in-between her laughter.

She didn't stop giggling until we arrived back at her castle. And even then she was still attempting to restrain a grin. As we entered the castle the thought of "How do I get home" rang in my head, and so I attempted to ask...but.

"Come and work for me." Celestia said excitedly

"What?" I replied dumbly.

The Princess smiled at my confusion and flicked her eyes towards my house...or what was left of it. Yeah...my house had been completely demolished, although my stuff had been saved and put to one side.

"I have nowhere to live." I said bluntly, not really approving with her idea of destroying my home.

"Then come work for me and live in the castle." She replied calmly...a little too calmly.

"You planned this didn't you?" I asked dryly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

She's a troll...no doubt about it.

And so it was that I ended up working with the Princess, but only with her promise of finding me a way to get home behind it.

The whole beginning was pretty funny, or at least I thought so at the time.

But now...Now you'll know what happened...and how I broke my own heart...and hers.

It had been a year since Celestia hired me. The job was actually not too bad. I ended up becoming something akin to her assistant, but not only with Princess related issues. I suppose you could say that when she hired me, she really only befriended me albeit with some paperwork for fun. I never knew why at the time. She had so many ponies that would gladly spend their lives doing my "job" for her.

And yet when I asked her this she merely said that she wanted somepony who could actually talk to her as Celestia, not as their Princess.

I suppose with me not counting her as my anything helped a lot.

And so we talked as we worked, me doing the seriously annoying paperwork and Celestia signing scroll after scroll. She asked me about my childhood, my struggles as I grew up and even really personal topics like girlfriends or marefriends as the Princess had called them. It turned out when she looked into my mind she didn't look into my personal one.

She just scanned my knowledge, not my memories.

In return I asked her about her life, what it was like growing up as a Princess and how she coped with Luna's banishment.

I stayed away from her love life.

Over time our conversations became...more personal. Like her asking me if I could ever like a mare, which I responded to with a positive.

"Mare or Human it doesn't matter Celly. Besides I always preferred personality over looks."

This seemed to please her immensely.

We actually became so close, that one night, after hours of paperwork and boring nobles, Luna gave her sister a rather high alcoholic content drink called "The Buckaroo". And even though Celestia wasn't really the type to drink, I may have persuaded her to just relax for once...and boy did she.

I think we emptied not only that particular bottle of hard liquor, but about three other bottles of Sweet Apple Acres hard cider.

Needless to say, we were relatively drunk.

"And then Lulu came out of the bathroom with it stuck on her horn and went around telling everypony that she was Captain Condom!" Celestia said, giggling really uncharacteristically.

I laughed like a madman at this revelation and had to struggle to keep a hold of my bottle.

"Haha, and how long did it take for you to let that go?" I slurred, only able to talk due to Celestia and I more or less leaning on each other.

Celestia leaned extremely close to my face and grinned evilly.

"I still haven't" She giggled, unintentionally spraying my face with cider.

"Oh sorry, I think I've had a bit too much." She apologised, cleaning my face her hoof. Thankfully her slippers had been long since abandoned.

"It's fine, it's fine." I consoled, taking her hoof off of my face with a little effort.

Celestia then shakily stood up and swayed her way over to her bed, collapsing under the covers and stretching her rather long legs. I just smiled and slowly began to make my way out. I stopped however when I found myself being enveloped in a golden aura and more or less thrown onto the bed with her.

"Celly what are you doing?" I asked drunkenly, the throw making me feel a little dizzy.

The Alicorn just grabbed me and pulled me next to her, her expression stern yet remarkably cute at the same time.

"You're too drunk to find your way to your chambers so you're staying in mine!" She half slurred, half demanded.

I just shrugged and took my top off, threw it on the floor and lay on my side facing Celestia. She just patted my head proudly and snuggled her head into her pillow.

"Good Stallion." She said, before she squinted at me questioningly and tilted her head.

I just smiled back at her and...made a little drunken mistake.

I kissed her snout lightly before closing my eyes and attempting to go to sleep.

However...

The next thing I knew, Celestia was laying on top of me and more or less snogging me as best she could. I didn't know how to react to this and so did what every guy would do in this situation back home.

I put my arms around her and returned her kiss with my own.

The next day both of us woke up to the feeling of stickiness, a headache and sweat.

After that it was an awkward couple of months.

We brushed past that night and treated it as one would treat any drunken one night stand. But even as the weeks passed me by I could still catch her staring at me intently or smiling as she gazed at me unfocusedly. And I wasn't exactly innocent myself, having found myself staring at her without actually realizing it or thinking about her in rather...provocative positions.

The tension between the two of us was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

And then that Night happened...that one unforgiving night.

The night I broke her heart...and my own.

We were working together as per usual, nothing there could have told me what was about to happen.

"Can you pass me the forth note please Sam?" Celestia asked, smiling as I searched for it and passed it to her.

Her hoof touched my hand briefly as I passed her the note...it felt soft and warm. Much like her that one-

"_Enough Sam! It was one night and one night only. Just let it go..."_

A few more minutes passed without anything other than silence for company. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could see her quickly looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I rubbed my tired eyes and rotated my shoulders to try and rid myself of the tension that they carried.

"Are you alright Sam?" Celestia asked worriedly, putting her notes down as she saw me wince.

"I'm fine Celly, just a little sore that's all." I replied, trying my hardest to avoid looking at her expression.

She was always concerned with my wellbeing...more so then many others to be fair.

I went back to my work and heard Celestia put her stuff down after a few minutes. I assumed she was going to the bathroom or something but was pleasantly surprised when I felt her hooves go under my top and start to rub my shoulder blades firmly.

"Celly? What are you-"

"Oh just shush Sam. You're exhausted, I'm exhausted. Just let me help you relax a bit okay." She interrupted sternly...but with traces of concern in her tone as well.

I knew better then to argue with her when she was in this mood. I had gotten used to it and thus had dubbed it the "Shut up and let me help you idiot" mood.

Either way her hooves rubbing up and down my back felt surprisingly good. I could feel the tension easing away as she kept it up.

After a few more minutes she stopped and took her hooves out of my top...before proceeding to move then gently upwards, reaching my chest which they softly wrapped themselves around.

"Celly?" I asked, turning my head to her and looking into her eyes...eyes that were so close to my own.

"Can't you feel it?" She whispered. "That...distance between us closing even as we fight it."

I knew what she was talking about. The tension I felt every time we looked...we touched...it was mind numbing.

And unlike my stories, where this would turn into a long speech of love and want...Celestia just kissed me.

It felt so real, the situation, the tension that was so real it was almost tangible.

This was no story...it was real.

And even as I returned the kiss passionately...I knew we couldn't do this.

I cupped her cheek as I turned around but to her dismay, slowly pushed her away from me. She looked quite hurt as I did this...and that nearly made me stop before I started.

"Celly we can't do this." I said sadly, keeping my eyes locked on hers...she looked so upset.

"Why?" She replied, her voice nearly breaking as she asked it.

"I don't know how long you live Celly...but it's longer than I ever will. And I can't let myself age and die...knowing that you will have to watch me do so."

Even as I tried to stand up Celestia put her forehooves on my legs to keep me down, her watery eyes gazing into my own.

"But I don't just feel feelings for you Sam...I...I need you with me. You don't treat me like a Princess or a ruler...you treat me like Celestia...and I love you for that."

She brushed my nose with her snout but kept her eyes on mine, watching, looking for any sign of approval.

But I couldn't...I should never have stayed here...should never have let myself love...

"Please Sam." She croaked feebly. "I know you love me too, I can see it in your eyes. We...We can find a way for you to stay with me forever. We can work through this...Please Sam don't reject me after all this time."

I wanted so badly to accept her offer...I loved her too. Since that drunken night the months of constant tension had built this up, worked up my feelings into such a state that I never knew...until then.

Oh why did I only know then?

"I can't do it Celly...I'm not strong enough for this..." I said...not entirely sure if I was pleading or apologising.

Celestia put her hoof in my hand and I felt her grip it tightly.

"You are strong enough. Sam please, I'm begging you. Just stay with me, we can get past this...Don't leave me alone loving you...I don't think I'm strong enough for it either.

I stood up...letting her hoof fall from my hand as I slowly walked past her...

I just wasn't strong enough...I'm still not strong enough...

Celestia ran in front of me and stood on her hind legs, her hooves holding herself up as she kissed me desperately. She drew back and pleaded with teary eyes...

"Don't go please...we can work through this!"

I stood there for what felt like hours...but...

"I'm sorry Celly...I love you too but I just can't...I'm just not strong enough...forgive me."

I brushed Celestia aside and ran from the castle like my life depended on it.

It's been almost six months since that day. I write it down now because I can never allow myself to forget what I did...what I was too weak to accept.

But life is looking up so far. I found a place to live not too far from a little village called Foalsville, Crystal Justice eat your heart out. It's cosy enough now that I've sorted the little house out.

There's also this mare I'm...sort of seeing who works in the village as a foalsitter...sweet girl really. She's a Unicorn called Bluebell and her special talent is quite literally looking after foals. She's gone on a little holiday with her friends for the weekend, it's well deserved though. The silly mare takes on too many kids sometimes. But it is sweet to look at.

I've made sure to stay away from highly populated cities, especially ones that are run by nobles. I'm not frightened of Celestia or anything like that...the reason is-

I stopped writing as I heard a knock on my door and sighed before I quickly saved it and closed the laptop. I walked down the hallway and opened the door, suspecting it to be another bloody preaching pony.

But it wasn't...

"Hello Sam." Said Princess Celestia.

**And there is the one shot. But to continue or not to continue? **

**Tell me what you think and if I get enough positive responses then I will chuck the second part of this One shot up **** (One shot...more like one shot plus one more XD)**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review. **

**Peace Everypony :D**


	2. The Conclusion

**Well you demanded it...quite loudly I'll have you know XD**

**I've never had so many people shouting "CONTINUE!" It's funny.**

**And so here it is. The conclusion to Sam's (First one shot...there may be more :P)**

**Begin!**

**My Hearts Betrayal **

**(The Conclusion)**

I felt shocked...Celestia was here. She had found me.

She looked as beautiful as ever. Her coat was sleek and well groomed and her mane and tail were still as majestic as ever. Although she wasn't wearing her necklace or her slippers for some reason. Apart from that she was still the same Alicorn I befriended...and more...but...

But her eyes...it was like their light had gone out.

"Hello Sam." She said calmly...almost happily actually.

"Celly I...how did you find me?" I asked, too surprised to actually form a proper sentence.

The Alicorn just giggled musically and gazed at me happily. Yes she was definitely happy...at least now.

"Hello to you too Sam." She chuckled. "What? No bowing? No show of respect?"

I just stared at her for a few moments...I couldn't believe she was here...I'd could say that I'd almost forgotten what she looked like.

But I could never forget her...Nor the expressions she made during that one drunken night...

Or her despair as I abandoned her...No, that one lingers with me like a shadow.

"You know I don't do that Celly." I said, a small smirk etching its way onto my face.

"Mhmm I know, it annoyed Luna to no end." She replied, smirking ever so slightly.

I suddenly seemed to realise that not only was it cold, but it was also spitting rain...and she was standing in it.

"Uh come in, you're going to get soaked otherwise."

The Princess smiled appreciatively and walked past me as I stood to the side. I then closed the door and gestured for her to walk into the living room...well it has a couch, fireplace, rug and table, so it counts.

They don't sell televisions here and they don't have electricity either. I've had to keep sending letters to Twilight asking if she could send me crystals.

I'm not too sure how exactly they work, but they're filled with magic that can charge up anything it finds compatible.

My laptop for instance.

Anyway Celly...sorry, Celestia had pretty much made herself at home and splayed herself out on my couch. I saw she was still shivering and quickly walked over to my fireplace and turned it on. When I turned around, Celestia was still taking up all the room on my sofa. I grumbled a bit at this but pulled a chair over and sat down on it.

Her smile wavered a bit as I did this although I couldn't imagine why.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So..." She replied, just as awkwardly.

Well if she's here then I might as well ask the obvious question.

"Um lovely to see you and all but...how did you find me? I've been staying away from highly populated cities."

Celestia frowned at this but nodded and sat herself up on her haunches.

"Well you didn't make it easy to find you." She admitted, her frown deepening as she said so. "In fact I was about to send out leaflets containing your description. But it was Twilight who came up with an easier solution."

I cocked an eyebrow at this curiously and merely waited for her to continue.

"She was so eager to help me that she didn't rest for almost a week until she found something."

"Really? What was it?" I asked. I was actually genuinely curious now.

Celestia smiled at me and used her magic to levitate something out of her mane. I didn't recognise it at first but once I got a good look at it...

"My toothbrush?" I exclaimed. "How did my toothbrush help?"

The Princess grinned at me and used her magic to make my toothbrush glow. It instantly responded to whatever she was doing and morphed itself into a golden arrow.

Said arrow was pointing right at me.

"A very old and highly advanced tracking spell." She explained. "It become useless many centuries ago when the magic that all Equestrians carry within them evolved to such a degree that such a spell became unable to track anypony. But you're not from Equestria and whatever small amount of magic you've developed inside you is minuscule and devolved compared to even an Earth pony."

"_Way to make me feel great Celly." _I thought dryly.

"And well, I used it three days ago on your toothbrush. It lead me to you and here I am." She finished.

"It took you three days to get here?" I asked questioningly.

Celestia's expression became sheepish and she twiddled her hooves nervously.

"Well no. I got here an hour after I used it but...I couldn't work up the courage to knock on your door." She admitted, blushing slightly as she did so.

I couldn't help but smile at her as she said this. Celestia was rarely nervous and I had never seen her twiddling her hooves before.

In truth I found it all adorable.

"It's probably a good thing you didn't actually. Bluebell might have fainted at the sight of you."

Celestia raised an eyebrow questioningly at me once I said this, making me wonder if I should have kept the shy Unicorn out of the conversation.

"Bluebell? I've never heard of anypony called Bluebell before." Celestia said, her expression becoming curious.

"Well she's my...uh, friend. Well we're dating as well, but we're..._friendly_."

"_Oh dear lord what was the fuck was that Sam?" _

Celestia's expression fell somewhat as I told her this but she looked down at her hooves before I could see any emotion that came to her face.

"You're...dating somepony?" She asked tentatively.

I couldn't help but feel...horrible as she asked this for some reason. She sounded like she was in pain...like what she had to say, to ask...hurt her.

"I...yes. Yeah I am." I replied honestly.

There was nothing but silence for company after this. But after a little bit Celestia looked back up and me and smiled...it looked forced.

"Well I'm happy that you found somepony. How did you meet?"

I felt slightly uncomfortable as she asked this but figured there was no harm in indulging her.

"I met her the moment I came in the village." I told her. "She showed me around and then took me to this little shack. And then...I don't know. She just came to visit me whilst I was sorting it out, you know just to talk. Then one day we just...decided to give it a go. She liked me and I thought she was a sweet girl so I saw no harm in it."

I smiled awkwardly at the Princess but felt a sudden pang of guilt run through me at her...haunted expression.

Her forced smile just wasn't there anymore...she just looked...empty.

She shook her head suddenly and smiled a small smile at me.

"Um what about you?" I asked quickly. "You found your special somepony yet?"

Celestia looked shocked as I asked her this, insulted even. But she quickly shook her head and took on her calm smile once again.

"No. I...I'm not interested in anypony at the moment." She said quietly.

An awkward silence stretched on for what seemed like hours. Neither of us were looking at the other directly, although I did catch her looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"I should...I should be getting back to Canterlot." Celestia muttered. "I've most likely got a lot of work to catch up on."

"Right...okay." I replied...I didn't know what to say.

Celestia got off my couch and walked out into the hall with me following behind her. I opened the door for her and she stepped outside...it was raining quite heavily now.

She turned around and looked at me with a small sad smile. She didn't conjure up a barrier to protect her from the rain, choosing instead to just let it fall on her.

"I guess this is goodbye then." She said.

"I guess so." I agreed quietly.

Her forelegs twitched slightly for a moment before she shook her head and began to fly away. I closed the door a few seconds after and made my way back into the living room but stopped in the middle of the hall and put my hands on my face.

I could feel the memories that I had tried so hard to forget resurfacing rapidly...I could feel the caresses from that special night, the kisses, the deep reflexion of love that shined in her eyes just before I left.

The front door suddenly burst open and the next thing I knew a hoof hurtled into my face and punched me painfully. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision and swallowed audibly as I saw Celestia's angry face no more than a few inches from my own.

"No I'm not just walking away from this Sam! By the Sun I WAITED FOR YOU! YOU LEFT ME AND I CRIED INTO THE NIGHT, WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK AND YOU JUST ABANDONED ME!"

I had no idea what to do. Celestia's eyes were streaming with tears and she was literally heaving with each breath.

"Celly I-"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME SAM? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK, I LOOKED FOR YOU WITH EVERYTHING I COULD THINK OF BUT YOU DELIBERATELY AVOIDED ME!"

"I couldn't come back Celly. I just couldn't!" I exclaimed, my own tears building up in the corner of my eyes.

The furious Alicorn rounded on me and pinned me up against the wall with her magic. Unlike before where it was soft and gentle, this time it felt like she was trying to squeeze all the blood out of me.

"WHY? WE COULD HAVE TALKED! W-WE COULD HAVE WORKED THROUGH IT...but now you're seeing somepony else..."

I closed my eyes as she said this. Her voice sounded broken, shattered with hurt and loss.

"Was it that easy to just replace me Sam?" She asked, quietly this time.

At this question I felt my own anger building. How could she think to ask me that question?!

"Easy...EASY?" I yelled, startling the Princess so badly that her magic flickered off and let me go.

I walked right up to the Princess with so much anger burning within me that I was surprised she didn't back away from the sheer heat of it all.

"You think it was easy? Hmm? You think it was simple for me to just forget about you, to try and move on?"

Celestia's eyes were wide with shock and fear. But she didn't answer my questions, instead remaining silent and staring at me with teary eyes.

"Every day, every memory that I have had since I left Canterlot has been filled with nothing but what happened that night. Every dream I have is about you, every time I blink I see you. Hell every time Bluebell and I have EVER KISSED I FEEL YOU KISSING ME, NOT HER!"

I felt and heard my own voice breaking...Talking about this was so hard given all the effort I had put into trying to forget about it.

"Sam I-" Celestia tried to say...but I wouldn't let her stop me now. If she did...I would never be able to talk about it again.

"I never replaced you Celly...I just tried to do what I could to move on, to move past you." I admitted pitifully. "And now all of this is going to build me up all over again and I can't...I can't do it again."

I stayed silent after saying that...what else could I say.

Celestia began to slowly move over to me which I reacted to by instantly backing away.

"Sam...please can we-"

"No." I interrupted quickly.

I moved back from her as she continued to advance towards me. I didn't know what she wanted...but with her so close to me, so close that I could feel her body's heat practically touching me...I didn't know what I would do if she came much closer.

My back hit the wall and I knew I had nowhere else to retreat to. Celestia stopped just in front of me and merely stared at me with her watery eyes...burning into my soul.

"Can we at least...embrace?" She asked tentatively, her eyes searching my own for any sign of approval...or disapproval. "Just this once...please." She whimpered.

I looked at her with absolutely no idea what to do...or how to respond.

Celestia made the first move, sitting down on her haunches as she slowly put her forehooves around me and pulled me close, burying her face in my neck. My arms just lay at my sides...but before I could stop myself I put my own around her and rested my head on her shoulder.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours...I don't think either of us wanted to let go of the other.

I heard Celestia take a deep breath and slowly pull her head from my neck, looking at me searchingly...Her muzzle was almost touching my mouth.

"Celly...I can't. Bluebell..." I muttered quietly.

"I know." She whispered, moving closer to me none the less.

And there it was again. That tension I felt the night I left her. It was so powerful, so raw, emotional and sensual.

So impossible to fight.

Celestia claimed my lips with her own and started to passionately kiss me. I didn't kiss her back however, something she noticed straight away as she pulled back.

"_Sammy?"_ She breathed passionately, her eyes gazing soulfully into my own.

She licked my lips affectionately...and I gave into my desires.

I lunged forward and began to kiss her fervently, something that she took great delight in as she moaned happily as a result.

I used all my strength to pick up the Alicorn and carry her into the living room, where we both collapsed onto the rug by the fireplace. Celestia wasted no time in attacking my clothes with her magic, rapidly pulling them from me and tearing them in her haste. I couldn't even begin to try and say something. But I didn't want to, I just wanted to give into my passion, her passion. Everything else just didn't matter.

I reached up and pulled her down to me, claiming her lips with my own and turning us around until I was leaning over her. Her mane was strewn over her face wildly and she was panting almost painfully as she stared up at me...

She looked so beautiful.

Before I could ogle her anymore she lit up her horn and dragged me as close to her as she could get with her magic. It was only as I felt her soft fur touching me that I realized Celestia had torn every piece of clothing off of me.

"I love you so much." She said lovingly, nuzzling my face softly as she said so.

"I never stopped loving you Celly." I admitted, smiling as she looked at me with a teary expression of pure happiness.

The image of Bluebell flashed before my eyes as I said this...but Celestia ripped it apart as she leaned up to kiss me.

"Then love me now." She whispered, putting her hind legs behind me and pushing me into her.

How can I describe what it felt like to make love to her.

To be put simply, I can't.

In all of my stories I was able to describe what I imagined it to be like in perfect detail. But when you make love to someone...somepony that you love so much...there is no simple way to describe it.

Her low moans of pleasure made me tingle all over with pride and love. That I was able to bring her to such a level of intensity, to make her lose all control...is there really any word I can use to describe that?

And so as she laid there, sprawled on her back with me pleasuring her...loving her with everything I had. I liked to imagine that she was only thinking of me, of how much she loved me and wanted to hold me.

It was all I could think about when it came to her...

After we both finished, we merely laid there in each other's embrace. Celly had buried her face into my chest and was kissing it every so often, humming a happy tune whilst she did so. Her mane and tail had enveloped the two of us like a warm blanket, something that Celly once told me she had to do when she was growing up.

Growing up as a Princess wasn't as fun as you'd like to imagine.

I had my left arm around her, holding her as close to me as I could. Celly seemed to like this a lot and had yet to move or leave my contact.

Who would have guessed that the immortal Princess was a cuddler.

Immortal...

I closed my eyes as this word flooded my mind. How could I have forgotten about it? That eventually Celly would be without me due to nothing more than time itself.

Celly seemed to know something was troubling me...she was always good at that.

"Sammy what's the matter? You...you're not going to leave me again...are you?"

I looked at her and shook my head, kissing her snout and watching as she smiled blissfully in response.

"It's nothing Celly. Just my mind annoying me as usual." I said, not lying but not being entirely honest either.

Celly just frowned at me for a few minutes, before she suddenly smiled and nuzzled her face into my neck.

"You're worrying about me being immortal...aren't you?" She asked.

I blinked in surprise at her question and could only look at her sadly as she drew her head back and looked at me with a small smile.

"You really shouldn't you know." She said chidingly.

"I'll try Celly...but I don't know if I can." I replied, sighing tiredly as my mind started to throw images of Celly all alone...me gone forever.

Celly suddenly broke my thinking tirade by laughing at me joyously.

"No I mean you really have no need to worry about it anymore." She told me, making me cock an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"It's why I was so desperate to find you, amongst all the other reasons." She said.

"What are you talking about Celly?" I asked, genuinely smiling as I felt her shivering with excitement.

"I've found a way to keep you with me...forever." She declared happily, smiling widely at my disbelieving expression.

"What? How?"

Oh God no, don't say I have to become an Alicorn or use the Elements Of Harmony. I mean I love her to death...But that's so cliché!

Celly moved her body on top of mine and hovered her face over mine, her eyes shining...almost bursting with excitement.

"Me." She said happily.

"Wha-"

"My lifeforce. I've found a number of spells that let me share it with you." She continued enthusiastically.

Okay...my mind...blown.

"You're lifeforce? But won't that, I don't know. Make you have less time to live?" I asked, not too sure if I phrased that correctly.

Celly just lidded her eyes and shook her head, nuzzling my cheeks soothingly.

"I'm immortal Sammy. Sharing my lifeforce will just leave me a little weak for a year or two." She answered.

A year or two? Risky. What if somepony attacked whilst she was weakened.

Celly seemed to guess what I was thinking as she bopped me on the nose lightly.

"Canterlot is well protected and Luna is as powerful as I am...just don't tell her that or I'll never hear the end of it."

Okay I admit it. I was almost convinced. I mean the main reason why I refused to have a relationship with her in the first place is because of the whole immortality thing.

But...what about going home? What about my family and friends...they're probably worried sick about me by now.

But as I feel Celly kissing my jaw and neck, I realize something...

I am home...and as for my family, I can just work on finding a way to send a note or something.

Selfish? Perhaps...but I really don't care.

"Sammy."

"Mhmm?"

"What about Bluebell...I mean what are you..." Celly just stopped talking as she seemingly couldn't figure out what exactly to say.

I cupped her cheek and stroked it tenderly, electing a brilliant smile from the Alicorn.

"I'll talk it over with her...She'll be angry, she might even hate me...but I think I'll get over it."

I felt guilty about the poor Unicorn, make no mistake there.

But Celly was always there when I pictured kissing or making love...my dreams and waking hours were strewn with flashes of her angelic face.

Celly looked a bit sad about what I had done...what we had done to Bluebell. But I think that for once the Princess was allowing herself to be selfish.

Heaven knows I was.

"So how will this lifeforce spell work Celly?" I asked curiously, thankfully changing the topic at the same time.

Celly just smirked down at me whilst she tapped her chin with her hoof contemplatively.

"Well there are two ways we can do it." She informed me. "The first is where you get numerous magical injections that I've read can be quite excruciating."

I paled a little at that. Needles and I...ugh, we have never agreed.

"Or..." She smirked down at me as she deliberately grinded her sex against mine.

"I can share my essence through the act of copulation." She breathed sultrily, bringing an automatic grin to my face.

"I'm all for copulation!" I exclaimed amusedly, causing her to giggle musically.

To my surprise however, she got off of me and started to magically summon more or less everything from my room into this one.

"What are you doing Celly?" I asked questioningly.

She looked back at me and winked as she spoke, a magical aura surrounding me as well.

"Well there's no time like the present." She said, grinning at my incredulous expression.

"And besides." She added, swaying over to me seductively. "If we're becoming immortal lovers, then you're moving in with me."

She claimed my lips with her own violently, almost making me fall back if it weren't for her magic keeping me steady. I returned it as furiously as I could, touching and caressing her body all over as I did so.

To be honest I was surprised she could still concentrate.

The magic around me got hotter and hotter, the teleportation about to envelope us all.

To think that I thought that this would never happen...especially not like it did.

I never got to finish typing why I had avoided Celly for all these months, I haven't told her yet either.

But the truth of the matter is simply this.

I was scared not of Celestia...but of myself giving in to temptation as it has now. To give in a love her, despite knowing that eventually my heart with betray us both...and leave her alone with nothing.

But now that fear has been laid to rest. Celly is going to share her lifeforce, her own essence with me.

I've made so many mistakes. I abandoned her because I was a coward. I ran from Canterlot and lived in the far reaches of Equestria because I did not want to be found.

But I'm glad she did.

She loves me...and I love her.

The glow around us all flashed brightly, taking us all away and back to where I belong...with her.

And I can only look forward to what the future holds.

**End Of My Hearts Betrayal**

**And so there you have it. The conclusion to My Hearts Betrayal.**

**I hope you found it satisfactory and if so then please share your thoughts in the review section below **

**A pleasure writing for you all. Please be ready for the next chapter of Help Thy Lonely Soul.**

**It'll be very...violent :P**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck in a review. **

**Peace Everypony :D**


End file.
